


Игрушки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Injury, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон надеется отвлечься.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playthings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867921) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Оторвав взгляд от книги, я посмотрел на Холмса. Он сидел, утонув в своём кресле и разложив вокруг себя газеты. Казалось, что он был глубоко поглощён каким-то особым набором причиняющих ему страдания страниц. Это была самая лучшая возможность, которую я мог себе представить. Приподняв роман в правой руке на несколько дюймов, я незаметно поднёс левую к боку.

− Уотсон, − Холмс предостерегающе произнёс мое имя, не отрывая взгляда от газеты.

Задетый за живое, я уронил свой роман на пол.

− Чёрт побери, Холмс!

Мой друг поднял голову. Его худощавое лицо выражало смесь веселья и беспокойства.

− Анструтер сказал нам обоим, что вы должны оставить повязки в покое, дорогой друг. И вы с ним согласились. Вы даже сказали мне, чтобы я не позволял вам к ним прикасаться, что бы вы потом ни говорили. − Веселье угасло, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме умеренного беспокойства. − Вам нужна ещё одна доза?

Я отрицательно покачал головой. Холмс знал, как я не люблю это лекарство, каким бы необходимым оно ни было.

− Если я приму ещё одну дозу, то просплю ещё один день.

− Вашим рёбрам нужно время, чтобы зажить.

− Если я проведу ещё один день на этом диване, я буду слишком неповоротливым и слабым, чтобы потом двигаться, − проворчал я, только наполовину шутя. У меня болело всё тело, как от длительного бездействия, так и от других причин. Я раздраженно дёрнулся, только чтобы подавить вздох, когда острая боль пронзила мой бок.

Холмс встал со своего кресла у камина и оказался рядом со мной, прежде чем я успел перевести дух. Он ничего не сказал, только помог мне сесть чуть более прямо, а затем крепко меня обнял, пока не прошла самая сильная боль. Когда я посмотрел ему в лицо, то увидел, что его губы сжаты в твёрдую линию.

− Всё в порядке, Холмс, − попытался я его успокоить. − Всего лишь приступ боли.

Он покачал головой, но промолчал.

Подростковый топот каблуков Билли по лестнице нарушил тишину, прежде чем та стала неловкой. Постучав в дверь гостиной, он распахнул её, прежде чем её успел открыть Холмс, а потом выкрикнул новость:

− Мистер Холмс, вам посылка! Большая такая!

Стук в дверь никак не смог заглушить волнение в голосе мальчика, слегка окрашенное опасением. Он не хуже любого из нас знал, что не все вещи Холмса можно считать безопасными.

− Я сейчас подойду, Билли. − Подняв с пола мою книгу, Холмс с суровым видом протянул её мне. − Я рассчитываю найти вас на том же самом месте здесь, на диване, когда вернусь, Уотсон.

Я подавил желание сказать что-нибудь раздражительное или ребяческое, но как только он вышел из комнаты, я позволил улыбке исчезнуть с моих губ и едва сдержал желание выругаться. Сломанные рёбра были сущим дьяволом. Я знал это как доктор, который лечил жертв как несчастных случаев, так и нечестной игры, но теперь я понимал это ещё лучше. Не было никакого способа чувствовать себя комфортно, не было никакого безопасного способа перевязать их достаточно надёжно, чтобы позволить себе потом что-либо, кроме самых осторожных движений. Нет никакого реального способа вылечить их, кроме отдыха и надежды на лучшее. Я знал это, и всё же мне до смерти надоело спокойно отдыхать. Именно бдительность Холмса, а также мой собственный сомнительный здравый смысл (не говоря уже о постоянных напоминаниях о большей боли, ожидающей меня из-за неосторожности) заставляли меня оставаться таким же спокойным, как и раньше.

Всё могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже. Я продолжал напоминать себе об этом в уединении своих собственных мыслей. Я никогда не произносил этих слов вслух, хотя бы потому, что не хотел напоминать Холмсу о том, что мы были на волосок от гибели. По крайней мере, он почти не пострадал, к счастью.

Глухой удар и последовавший за ним скребущий звук на лестнице вывели меня из мрачных раздумий. Холмс снова появился в дверях, держа с одной стороны довольно большой ящик. Билли последовал за ним, держа ящик с другой стороны.

− Боже мой, Холмс, что это?

− Подарок от наших парижских клиентов, − ответил Холмс, усаживаясь боком на ковёр между креслами и диваном, на котором я сидел, откинувшись, не обращая внимания на его газеты. − Спасибо, Билли, на сегодня всё. Я позову тебя через некоторое время, обещаю.

Когда мальчик вышел ещё более неохотно, чем обычно, Холмс приподнял крышку ящика. Мой друг, очевидно, провёл предварительный осмотр, пока был внизу с Билли, но всё, что я мог увидеть, было большое количество обёрток.

− Что это? − снова спросил я, почти забыв о своих ранах от любопытства.

− Мне кажется, это очевидно. − Холмс одарил меня нетерпеливым взглядом, прежде чем снова сосредоточить своё внимание на том, чтобы осторожно освободить содержимое ящика от защитной ткани. − В конце концов, вы явно восхищались их работой, когда мы исследовали небольшую мастерскую.

− О! − Воспоминание об этом удивительном, но густонаселённом районе Парижа пробудилось, а затем быстро сменилось недоверием. − Нет, правда?

− Похоже на то. − Холмс приподнял тонкую шелковую ткань, которая лежала под слоями войлока и грубой шерсти, а затем его губы сжались в беззвучном свисте. − Чёрт возьми, Уотсон. Я видел внизу достаточно, чтобы понять, что это было, но меня больше занимало то, чтобы убедиться, что эта вещь не была опасной. Но я даже не представлял себе, насколько велика её роскошь.

Потребовались и сила, и деликатность, чтобы безопасно поднять устройство, но мой друг обладал обоими качествами в избытке. Дорогая древесина основания ящика блестела в газовом свете как совершенная имитация полированного танцпола в миниатюре. Механизм включал в себя не одну изящную, похожую на живую, фигуру на своей блестящей поверхности, а две: богато одетую даму, стоящую с флейтой в одной руке, и столь же хорошо одетого джентльмена, сидящего со странным струнным инструментом на коленях.

Холмс долго смотрел на механизм, прежде чем его губы изогнулись в понимающей улыбке.

− Ах, это, должно быть, Штраус, − пробормотал он.

Я изумлённо на него уставился.

− Откуда вы об этом узнали? Об этом написано внизу? Или это − один из тех механизмов, что там были? − Я не запомнил эту машину и не думаю, что заметил бы её, но Холмс гораздо более проницательный наблюдатель, чем я.

Холмс достал из-под подставки ключ и начал заводить механизм.

− Нет, такого механизма я раньше не видел. Но существует не так уж много популярных пьес, требующих цитры, а те немногие...

Статуэтка подняла голову, моргнула и поднесла флейту к губам. Джентльмен повернул голову, чтобы серьёзно на неё посмотреть, когда раздалась прекрасная трель. Заиграла простая, птичья мелодия, а затем джентльмен начал играть ритмичные такты хорошо знакомого вальса.

Холмс удовлетворённо кивнул.

− Да, Штраус.

Это было волшебно. Я знал, что это механизм, но не мог отвести взгляда от крошечных музыкантов. Как часовой механизм и шестерёнки могли создать такое живое, дышащее представление − это была такая же великая тайна, как и всё, чему я был свидетелем в течение многих лет, сопровождая Холмса в расследованиях.

В конце концов пьеса закончилась. Музыканты вернулись на свои прежние места, и Холмс остановил механизм, прежде чем тот заработал снова. Через мгновение я обрёл дар речи.

− Это прекрасно.

− Игрушка королей, − заметил Холмс. Мягкость его тона резко контрастировала с точным, почти пренебрежительным характером слов. Ироническая полуулыбка тронула его губы, и все следы чувств исчезли за его обычной холодной ироничной маской. − А это гораздо лучшее применение талантам наших клиентов, чем другие, более смертоносные механизмы, не так ли?

− Абсолютно. − Если говорить коротко, воспоминание об ужасных разрушительных устройствах, которые мы обнаружили в заброшенной лондонской конюшне, и скрюченном человеке за ними, наложилось на прекрасный вид устройства. Я моргнул и намеренно сосредоточился на том, что было передо мной, а не на том, что было тогда. − Однако возникает один вопрос.

− Ох?

− Да. − Я посмотрел на коробку, фигурки, ящик и обёртки, теперь разбросанные по всей комнате. В общем, беспорядок занимал почти половину гостиной. − Что мы будем с этим _делать?_

Холмс удивлённо моргнул, а затем раздался один из его необычных взрывов смеха.

− Мой дорогой друг, я не имею ни малейшего представления.

***

Примечание:

Такие механизмы ещё называются автоматонами. Автоматон (или автомат) − марионетка с механическим приводом, выполняющая действия по заданной программе. Автоматоны можно считать первыми в мире роботами, хотя сам термин был введён только в ХХ веке чешским писателем Карелом Чапеком. Некоторые из них могли выполнять комплексные движения, например: писать, играть на музыкальных инструментах.


End file.
